


Barn Burner

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Short fics from when I'm fighting through writer's block.





	1. I know your weakness. It’s kisses. You are doomed. (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are from tumblr. I've been blocked, and I'm trying to unblock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from A Softer World.
> 
> For zombizombi.

Bitty walked into the house and saw Kent sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest and one of the most epic pouts he’d ever seen. Since Kent had taken the entire couch, Swoops was sitting on the loveseat with KJ in his lap.

Bitty walked over to Kent and kissed the top of his head before brushing his fingers through his hair. “Why are you pouting, sweetie?” he asked. He waited a minute for a response and got none. “Swoops? Honey?”

“Trainer didn’t clear him,” Swoops said. He helped KJ off the couch and watched their cat walk over to Bitty. “Said that he can’t lace up for two more weeks. Thus…” He gestured to Kent who was still pouting. Even more now.

Bitty sighed. “Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry.” He kept brushing his fingers through Kent’s hair. “How about I make your favorite pie tonight to make you feel better? How does that sound?”

When Kent didn’t say anything, Swoops picked up KJ’s toy mouse and threw it at Kent, hitting him right in the forehead. “Hey. Bits is talking to you.”

All Kent did was uncross his arms so he could flip Swoops off. He crossed his arms again once he had held the finger up for an acceptable amount of time. 

“It’s okay, honey,” Bitty said to Swoops. He tilted Kent’s face up with a finger under his chin. “Kent is allowed to be mad. I know how badly he wants to get back on the ice.” He kissed Kent on his lips and held back a smile when he said Kent’s shoulders relax. He kissed him once more on his forehead. “Two weeks, then you two can make your playoff run, right?”

Bitty bent down and picked up KJ to put him in Kent’s crossed arms. He kissed Kent again on his lips. It was another kiss on his forehead that finally got him a response.

“Yeah,” Kent said softly.

This time, Bitty did smile. “I’m gonna make some pie. And then we can order pizza, okay? Hold onto KJ.”

Without saying anything else, he headed into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna help Bits,” Swoops said standing up and following him into the kitchen. He started measuring out some flour for Bitty’s pie crust. “How did you do that?” he whispered. “He had been pouting for hours.”

“What did you do to make him feel better?”

“Not kiss him,” Swoops said.

“Well, now you know,” he said. “The best way to get him in a better mood is to just kiss him.”

Swoops let out a laugh. “Yeah. I know better now.” He looked into the livingroom and saw Kent smiling and playing with KJ. “I don’t know if that would work on the ice, though.”

Bitty measured out the salt and started cutting up the butter. “You could try. After you check with Kent. And whenever you’re both ready.”

“Yeah,” he said. “I think it’ll be soon.”

“Swoops!” Kent yelled from the living room. “Get your ass over here and kiss me.”

Swoops let out an exaggerated sigh and put the flour away. “Call me if you need me, babe,” he said, bending down to kiss Bitty on his cheek. 

“You’re supposed to be kissing me, right now!” Kent yelled, glaring at the two of them. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Swoops said. He kissed Bitty one more time before heading back into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Kent into his lap. “Yeah, I friggen love you a lot,” he said before pulling Kent down for a kiss. 


	2. I want to rob lumber mills and hospitals with you and just bewilder the hell out of people the way love should. (We will make everything wrong in the right way.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from A Softer World.
> 
> For Katai.

While hockey players weren’t the most famous of the professional athletes, in Providence, with the Falconers being the only pro sports team, they were noticed everywhere. Whenever Bitty was out with Jack he was always stopped at least a handful of times.

Bitty always stood to the side and livetweeted it. It was cute. 

Although Bitty was usually the one documenting Jack’s encounters with fans, it didn’t mean he was never in his own set of pictures. Whenever the fans would take their own pictures with encounters of the famous Jack Zimmermann, Bitty was always close.

When Jack finally came out and introduced Bitty as his boyfriend, there was one group of people who weren’t surprised in the least. 

**Shar Lean** @FalcsGirl4Life 18 November 2017  
Y is everyone surprised. We know. Posted a picture of them at Burger King in June. Pretty sure they were gonna rob it. #spoiler #theykissed

**Sarah Sarah** @sarahsarahsarah 19 November 2017  
We finally have a name! He’s so cute! HE BAKES!

**Max Silverton** @MadMaxGold 19 November 2017  
I saw them at the Pottery Barn. And at the park. With gooses. Goosen? Geese. Fuck. 

**Aaron Burr Surr** @99BottlesofBurr  
Remember when we saw them at brunch with Parson and Troy? We thought trades? Do you think it was a double date?

The more people looked, the more they saw that there were hundreds of tweets of #BittleZimmermannsightings months before they actually came out. Most of the sightings were of the two of them doing the most mundane things. More often than not, it would be them at the park with a camera. Or Jack on a run with Bitty on a walk. 

Every sighting usually criticized Jack’s clothing choices which was followed by people wondering where Alicia was to give her son some pointers.

All the while Jack and Bitty ignored the haters and responded to the people who supported them. They left the haters to Kent and Swoops who made it their mission to shut everyone up once they came out (but apparently not dating). They usually did when they signed off most of tweets with #wegot4cups #howmanyyougot .

Bitty and Jack were grateful because it left them to walk around IKEA or make videos for Bitty’s blog or for Bitty to start dressing like Jack just to spite everyone. 

The hockey world was getting weirder every day. Better, but weirder. And Bitty and Jack wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
